Dark Skies
by Z3R0-TH3-H3R0
Summary: AU. "We don't see things as they are. We see things as we are."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

There will be an explanation at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Dark Skies

_~ Chapter 1_

There was a beeping noise coming from somewhere. It wouldn't shut up. It just kept on screaming and yelling. It went on for a minute and then all was silent again.

Ritsu groaned, and rolled over onto her back. She inhaled quickly and exhaled slowly. Her eyes cracked open slightly, getting adjusted to the harsh light waiting for her to wake up. The beeping started again, even more annoying than the last time.

Another groan. Lifting herself off the bed with the help of her arms, she sat up straight. The beeping became somewhat louder. Her ears followed the direction of the noise; the clock, of course.

It read 7:32 AM.

* * *

With some effort, she managed to escape the warm covers of her bed and walk over to the bathroom, the tile cool underneath her bare feet as she entered. The sunlight coming from the window was enough to light everything, but out of habit, she flicked the lights on.

The mirror greeted her. It reflected someone. Someone she once knew. Someone that she didn't cared about anymore.

She turned on the faucet, ignoring the presence on the other side of the mirror. The water was cool and refreshing on her warm face. It did an excellent job of waking her, washing off the last remains of sleep. The toothpaste also did a great job of getting rid of that foul taste that never seemed to leave her mouth.

Feeling slightly more awake and alert than she had been when she entered the bathroom, she slugged on over to the closet, just on the other side of the bathroom wall. It wouldn't even be considered a room, just a tiny area, closed off by a wall. But it did do a splendid job of storing her clothes.

Today wasn't an important day, so the clothes she wore would not matter.

A grey long sleeved, a green t-shirt, faded jeans with multiple holes, complete with once white sneakers.

She stood there for a while, now dressed in today's attire. She wasn't doing anything like staring or thinking; she was just there. She stayed standing for a while, just letting the blood pump through her veins. With a heavy sigh, she turned and left. She was now in her bedroom.

The room wasn't much; it was big enough for a full size un-made bed, a shelf with books, and a small desk. Its presence alone was comforting. But, the other parts of the dorm room were … haunting.

She opened her door. On the other side, was the remainder of the dorm room that she had all to herself. To the right was the living room, which held a small couch and a good size TV. To the left was the kitchen with a built in bar separating the kitchen from the living room. And last but not least, was another door, across from her own. No one lived there yet. Maybe no one would this year.

* * *

She ignored the elevator music that accompanied her as she drifted down from the fifth floor. It neither relaxed or annoyed her. It was just there, like everything else in life.

4. 3. 2. 1. Bing. It was now 7:41 AM.

* * *

The walk was chilly and the air was brisk, but her dark grey hoodie did its job of protecting her against the cold. Out of habit, she exhaled slowly, watching as the little white cloud kissed her face before it drifted away – like everything else.

She sighed, unintentionally producing another white cloud. Stuffing her hands further into her jean pockets, she pushed back her brooding thoughts and continued on her way to the administrator's building.

Despite the sounds of her footsteps hitting the pavement, the birds flying by, and the occasional wave of the trees, all was peaceful and quiet. Most of the university was still asleep at this "ungodly" hour.

The faintest of smiles appeared before it vanished. If she were a year younger, walking this very same path, she would have been disturbed at the silence. It would have bugged her, possibly annoyed her.

But things happen and people change, and life still goes on. Now, the once hyperactive Ritsu Tainaka enjoyed the silence and the moments of nostalgia that came with it.

* * *

**A/N: **

Reason for title change: In the end, the title did not suit the story. This story is dark and gloomy. (It always had been, I just hadn't gotten to that section of the story.) Whereas "White Sky with Blue Clouds" was a unique title, it just didn't go with the newly revised one.

No, this does not mean that I am rewriting the story again. The same plot is still in session; I just decided to ditch the idea of each chapter going with the ABCs. Some of you stated that it was confusing, and quite frankly, it was. If I had continued how I had, it was going to turn messy.

Just a note here, this story will be split into three. I'll explain more the further we progress.

On another note, I decided to add more background information; it will be more notable as the story progresses. There will be no fillers like the last version, those got confusing, too. Um, consider this chapter a "taste" as to what's to come. Call it a change in pace and a slight modification in the tone if you will.

_How was it? I would really enjoy some criticism. What did you like, what did you not like? All that jazz. Just leave a review about it and I'll get back to you. Thank you and have a nice day._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to those who have read and reviewed so far. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. More at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Dark Skies

_~ Chapter 2_

_Her eyes opened. She was met with a cold, uncomfortable light. She shut her eyes, liking the darkness that shielded her away from the blinding whiteness. She wanted to get away from the cold that nipped and bit at her. She wanted to go back in the warmth that embraced her for as long as she could remember. The place that fed her and made her feel good. She wanted to go back to where she belonged. She wanted to go home._

_Something wanted to come out. It came from within her. She had no reason not to let it come out, so she let it. A high-pitched wail filled the room. It was slightly comforting since it made her somewhat warmer._

_The urge inside of her slowly subsided until there was nothing to let out. Meanwhile, her eyelids began to feel heavy–_

_The next time she opened her eyes, she was in something. It was soft and smooth. And warm. She blinked a couple of times. There were no unwelcoming bright lights to greet her into the world, but in their place, a softer set, much more soothing and warm._

_Then there was brown. She blinked, curious. A familiar laugh filled her eyes and spread through her body. She knew that laugh. It comforted her while she was in the warm darkness._

"_My little girl. My little Ritsu." The soft thing around her became warmer as the laughter embraced her. She closed her eyes. It felt like home, her warm darkness. More familiar laughter, then something wet was placed on top of her eyes. She opened them, curious. The brown she had seen earlier was staring back at her._

_There were two of them, each looking at her. They were gazing at her with warmth and–_

"_I love you…" Maybe love._

* * *

_More laughter. It wasn't the one she had originally heard in the place with the soft lights. It was deeper, but it was also familiar. And calming. It reminded her of the darkness._

_She cracked her eyes open, curious as to where it was coming from. Instead of a familiar grey ceiling, there was hazel–lighter than the brown she had come accustom too. _

_There were also two of them. Gazing down at her with that familiar look–love was it?_

"_Hi there." It was deep and low, but caring. She blinked. _

_Again with the low laughter. "Aren't you a cutie." Something rough and warm brushed against her cheek, caressing it. Warmth. It was like she was with the familiar laughter and the two brown things. _

_Like earlier, something wanted to come out of her. Again, she did nothing to stop it. Instead of a wail, something softer and gentle filled the air._

"_Coooo…"_

* * *

_The colors of the walls faded from the hospital's grey to the calm peach of her new home. _

_The blue above her began to change to a light orange, then a deep red and then finally black. _

_The soft grass slowly changed from vibrant to dry and dull to nothing but dirt. _

_And finally, she began to change. And as the world grew old, so did she._

* * *

_The laughter was gentle and deep. Calm and strong. It was her father's laugh. _

"_My little princess." A frown appeared, then annoyance. A warm light – another laugh – overlapped the cold darkness that was irritation. It was of higher pitch, but just as soothing. It was her mother's. Delicate and fierce, yet reminded Ritsu of a forgotten meadow, untouched yet still very beautiful. Tended and cared for by Father Time himself._

"_He was only teasing sweet heart." A kiss to the forehead and the darkness vanished, replaced by something else. Something warm. Something amazing. _

"_Yah! He was only teasing Ricchan!" An impish grin appeared, one that mimicked her own to a tee. Her baby brother, only two years younger. _

_The warmness enveloped her, almost consuming her. But despite the darkness that came with it, it was comforting, not cold. It was a good, familiar darkness. She wanted to be embraced by this forever._

* * *

_It happened all so quickly. _

_She was soaring, higher than any seven year old had gone. Her little brother was below her. Watching, shouting, laughing, and encouraging her to go higher, to "reach for the stars, Ricchan!"_

_She did. With one final kick, she flew. For a moment, she was free; the wind kissing her face, the breeze pushing her on, and the sun guiding her to victory–_

_Her feet landed first. They buckled under the weight of gravity and gave way as the rest of her body came crashing down. There was a loud crack; searing hot pain erupted from her left leg. She buried her face in the dirt, tears threatening to spill as the pain pulsed._

_She could hear nothing but an annoying buzz in her ear. She did not hear the creaking of the swing she had just jumped from, neither her little brother's call for helps, nor the laughter of the children who continued to play on while she lay, injured._

_Warmth was spreading out of her and onto her leg. Blood? _

_Suddenly, the dirt underneath no longer hid her tears. She was lifted off the ground, now able to see where she had laid, broken. Her body was shifted around; the sky came in to view. Her father peered over her, blocking her view of blue. His brows were furrowed and his jaw tight._

"_Ritsu, are you alright? Gosh. Look at all the blood. We told you not to–" Amongst her father's concern and her mother's caresses, she heard a tiny voice. She looked down, noticing Satoshi gripping onto her father's pants, desperately. She gave a tired smile, and showed him a thumb up._

"_I'll be alright."_

* * *

**A/N:** Nothing important, think of this chapter as a taste into Ritsu's past. Don't worry, more to come in the next chapters. I'm more or less setting everything up for something bigger. Sorry about the wait.

Amnesia girl: I'm glad that this story brings comfort to you. And keep that in mind that you are not alone, just liked you confirmed :) Thank you for your kind words.

zentner: That was the purpose of the quote ;) White Sky with Blue Clouds never really sat well with me, but I got used to it. And as you can see, this chapter did contain some backstory, but nothing too juicy. I got to keep you all on edge! Thanks for your kind words.

Hyperkinetic-Rabbity-Thing: The title never stuck well with me either, but I got used to it after writing it a bunch of times. (My OCD got to me, too.) I had seen a previous author do the "filler" thing… but they were more experienced, so it worked out for them. Not so much for me. Advice noted! Thanks for the kind words.

LenxRinKagamine: Thanks for reading! Here's the next chapter. It's pretty much the same as the last chapter, but I'm "setting" things up. Thanks for your kind words.

Hinata-Snow the First: Oh Snow… you crack me up. I swear I'll finish it this time!

Shiverglow: Thanks for reading! I updated :D

_How was it? I would really enjoy some criticism. What did you like, what did you not like? All that jazz. Just leave a review about it and I'll get back to you. Thank you and have a nice day._


End file.
